


Winter's Kiss

by veryAverage



Series: seasons [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryAverage/pseuds/veryAverage
Summary: Peter and Bucky goof around in the snow





	Winter's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> summer??? what's this summer that you speak of???

   Peter and Bucky exited the small local coffee shop they had found, accompanied by the sound of a small bell jingling and the employees calling out their goodbye's and by the smells associated with a normal coffee shop. They joined hands as they walked, unoccupied hands holding half empty cups.

 

   All around them snow drifted down to the ground, winter winds softly blowing the flakes around and making the air chiller than it would've been otherwise. Strung up on the light posts up and down the road were lights that shone soft light down onto the pavement below, some signs attached to the poles had pictures of snowflakes or candy canes outlined by the lights. 

 

   As they walked they talked about random things, their plans for the coming weeks and the next missions that they would have to go on.

 

   “So, what if we met up later on in the day,” Bucky suggested, taking a final drink from the cup in his hand, “You can still spend Christmas with May and we can still exchange gifts and be like normal couples that go on a date Christmas Day.”

 

   Peter bit his lip, looking thoughtful, “Yeah, that'll work, Aunt May likes to open presents as soon as we wake up and then eat breakfast afterwards.”

 

   “I'm glad.”

 

   “Me too,” Peter smiled up at Bucky, moving closer so that their arms pressed harder together. 

 

   They walked together in silence, Peter finishing off his hot chocolate and throwing the cup away as they passed a trash can with Bucky doing the same. 

 

   “Hey,” Peter exclaimed suddenly, “lets go over to the park.”

 

   “Okay.”

 

   They crossed the street realizing that the park was completely empty, devoid of any human life, and covered in a fresh blanket of snow that hadn't been disturbed. Peter looked excitedly around, tightening his hold on Bucky’s hand.

 

   “It's so pretty,” Peter said looking up at Bucky.

 

   “Yeah, it is,” Bucky agreed, staring down at the younger man.

 

   Peter blushed, “You aren't talking about the park are you?”

 

    “Nope.”

 

   “You're so embarrassing,” Peter muttered, letting go of Bucky’s hand as he walked forward, “Lets go do something normal people do in the snow, like build a snowman or make snow angels or something.”

 

   Bucky smirked leaning down and scooping up a handful of snow and Peter looked around for a good place to build the snowman, “How about or something,” Bucky said throwing the snowball at Peter’s back.

 

   Peter flinched, turning around to face his boyfriend, “Did you just throw snow at me?”

 

   “I think I did,” Bucky retorted grabbing another handful as Peter did the same, both throwing at the same time and hitting their targets.

 

   Peter ducked behind a tree, “This is war,” he called out. Bucky didn’t respond, choosing instead to throw at the sound of his voice.

 

   The two waged war with each other for another couple of minutes, both laughing and smiling as they tried to take the other out. It ended with Peter jumping on Bucky as he tried to shove a bunch of snow down the younger man’s jacket, both landing safely on a pile of snow. Despite the cold they laid there for a moment, Peter giggling at times as Bucky stayed silent, enjoying himself.

 

   “Maybe we should start heading back to the hotel,” Peter reluctantly got up hovering over Bucky, his arms braced in the snow around them.

 

   Bucky smiled softly up at him, taking in how the cold had given Peter’s cheeks a red tint, “We should, but,” Bucy easily reversed their positions, cradling the back of Peter’s head as he did, careful not to hurt his younger lover, “there’s something that I want to do first.”

 

   Bucky leaned down to press a soft kiss to Peter’s lips that was eagerly welcomed by the younger man. Peter brought his hands to rest on the sides of Bucky’s torso, gripping at his jacket and pressing up into the warm mouth that covered his.

 

***

 

   Peter and Bucky held hands as they walked through the halls of some five star hotel to the rooms that SHIELD had provided for them while they stayed in a small town somewhere up north. The two were sure that everyone else had already gone to bed, it was already 11pm and they had an early flight to catch, but they were surprised when they ran into Tony as he was coming out of his and Steve’s shared room. He whistled at their appearance, red lips and chins that screamed make out session.

 

   “Wow guys, Steve’s just about to go into Mama Bear Mode™ and you two are out and about in public, making out in dark alleys,” he teased.

 

   “Oh, screw off,” Bucky replied pulling out his keycard and opening the door to his room, right next to Tony’s, “and tell Steve that we’re okay.”

 

   Tony just chuckled, “Will do, have fun lovebirds,” and continued down the hall.

 

   Peter flushed and hurried into the room while Bucky did the same and shut the door behind him, “Now, I think we should finish what we started.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I'm here in the middle of my summer vacation writing a story that takes place in the winter around Christmas time. I was panicking while writing this because my computer is literally on 10% and if it dies before I upload this, I will die too. also the story is unbeta'd and I literally wrote this in a couple of hours and spent almost zero time editing it, so if there's mistakes don't hesitate to tell me about them.
> 
> drop a comment telling me about how much you hate (or love) summer and we can mourn about how hot it's getting, or if there's anything that bothers you about the story, but other than that v.a. out


End file.
